The Trouble with Love
by the original esca chick
Summary: 17 yr old Yoko Kimura thought life was perfect, that was until she caught her b/f cheating on her. She soon finds herself in a strange world and caught up in a love triangle. please r&r. Chapter 3 up :O)
1. Chapter 1:Broken Hearts

The Trouble with Love

  
  


Chapter 1: Broken Hearts

  
  


17 year old Yoko Kimura swayed her hips to the sound of the music as she danced with her 18 year old boyfriend Yoshi Suzuki at a summer beach party bash late at night. Yoko had her raven black hair tied in a loose braid and wore a tight red halter top with a dark denim blue mini skirt. Yoshi wore a pair of beige cargo style shorts and a silky blue short sleeve dress shirt which was unbuttoned. His chocolate brown hair blew delicately in the soft ocean's wind as he danced with Yoko. The two often found themselves lost in each other's eyes. To Yoshi, Yoko's eyes were like large swimming pools that he could spend all day in and to Yoko, Yoshi's eyes were like the sweetest and more rich chocolate she had ever seen and had the desire to taste.

The party went late into the night but that didn't stop all the young teens from having fun. It would be the first of many summer bashes that would be held every Saturday night for the rest of the summer months. Yoko looked at Yoshi exhausted. This was her first beach bash that she had every attended and wasn't expecting so much dancing to be going on. Yoshi nodded and understood. She smiled up at her boyfriend and placed a tempting kiss on his lips before she left to sit down and rest.

"Hey Naoko, this is a great party." the other young girl who sat beside her nodded and smiled.

"I know! I can still remember my first beach party. It was fucking awesome! Since that day I've never missed one party." both girls giggled. The two of them had become friends through Yoshi. Naoko had been one Yoshi's only female childhood friends that he still spoke to and Yoko was his girlfriend so they eventually met each other and became quick friends. "Hey, did you bring an overnight bag?" Naoko asked as her eyes drifted off of the bonfire and to her friend.

"An overnight bag? Why would I need one?" Yoko asked confused.

"Well unless you want to wear that to bed and home tomorrow I'd suggest having one." Naoko noticed the dramatic change in Yoko's facial expression. "Hey, I'll drive ya home so you can get one." Yoko smiled cheerfully at her friend and the two walked off of the beach and to Naoko's flaming red convertible. The two returned to the beach about a half and hour later. Together they walked from the parking lot to the party. Yoko set her bag down beside the pile of bags near all the food. She walked around and through the crowd of people dancing and partying trying to find Yoshi.

"Hey, Yoko! Sup?!" Yoshi's best friend Motoki asked as he playfully put his arm around Yoko. She laughed at his foolishness and removed his arm as her shoulder as soon as she noticed him trying to grab her breast which wasn't surprising to her. He had attempted it many times but she knew he was only kidding around. 

"Hey Moto-chan, have you seen Yoshi?" she asked him still looking around.

"Oh ya, he's off talking to Miaka behind the tent." Yoko instantly got a bad feeling from Motoki's words. She had a feeling that she shouldn't go but her curiosity got the best of her so she went to check. As Yoko turned the corner of the tent she saw something she never wanted to see, Yoshi and Miaka were all over each other. His shirt laid on the ground covered in sand and his hands were up Miaka's shirt fondling her breasts.

"Yoshi how could you!?!" Yoko yelled at him ready to cry. Yoshi had been her first serious boyfriend and she trusted him. She trusted him enough to willingly give herself to him. She felt so used. Remembering the night four weeks ago in which they spent together in his bed. that night her stole her virginity. Yoko had no doubt that Yoshi lost his a long time ago but that didn't matter anymore. She had caught him cheating on her with Miaka, the captain of the cheerleading team. She even looked the part. Long legs, tiny waist, no brains, big breasts and dressed like a slut.

Yoshi found himself speechless. What could he say, his girlfriend caught him cheating with Miaka. he opened his mouth hoping his excuse would save him. "Actually Yoshi, I don't want to hear your lame excuse! It's over!" Yoko yelled and then stormed off. Before she left the party she grabbed her duffle bag and walked along the beach alone.

Yoko walked along the beach until she came to a pier where she sat on and cried her eyes out. "How could I have been so stupid!" she scolded herself aloud. "I should have seen it coming." she sobbed some more and just let all out and assuming she was the only one there.

"Hey, are you alright?" a male's voice came from behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the voice. Yoko turned to face the man. He was tall and had unruly raven black hair. His eyes were like pools of warm creamy chocolate that she was so tempted to taste. He also wore an unusual outfit. A navy blue, short sleeve tunic, beige khaki pants with shin high brown leather boots.

Yoko wiped away her tears. "I wish." she muttered. The man sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" he seemed so interested and concerned but why was what Yoko wondered.

"Well, my fucking ass boyfriend cheated on me . . ." Yoko broke down crying again.

"I guess I'm not the only one." he muttered to himself not expecting her to hear.

"What do you mean you're not the only one?" Yoko asked the man as she wiped away more tears and tried to calm herself. He was hesitant on answering her question because he felt it was private but the woman before had explained why she was upset so he figured it couldn't hurt.

"Well, there was this girl that I thought I loved and I thought she felt the same way back but I was wrong. I don't know why I did see it. Of course her heart would change within three years."

"So did you catch her cheating on you or what?" Yoko was still in tears but wasn't crying as nearly as bad as before. There was the odd tear that would fall down her cheek every now and then.

"Well no because we weren't I guess what you call dating."

"So you found her with another man." Yoko laughed at herself and the man in self-pity. "I guess we're both in the same boat, sorta. I found Yoshi with his hands all over that bitch Miaka." her voice grew cold and chilling when she spoke the name Miaka. As Yoko tried to stand, she almost fell to her knees but the man wouldn't let that happen. He grabbed her and helped Yoko to her feet. "Thank you . . .uh . . .I don't think I know your name." she began to laugh at herself quietly.

"It's Van Fanel." he smiled genuinely at her. "And your's would be?"

"I'm Yoko Kimura." she held her hand out towards him and they shook hands. But at that exact moment a blueish white pillar of light shot down from the starry sky and enveloped the two of them sent them into the heavens.

  
  


A/N: Yes I know, bad Sarah bad! I know I'm writing like 4 fics right now but I just got so inspired to write this when I was at my friend's trailer. We went to the beach and the scene with Yoko and Van popped into my head and I was like 'I should write a fic about that!' so I am! Well, please review so I know if I should continue and any flames can be sent to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2:The Arrival

Chapter 2: The Arrival

  
  


Yoko found herself laying in a field. She sat upright frightened. She looked around and spotted Van standing and staring up at the night sky with a grin on his face. Yoko shook her head slightly and stood up. "Uh, what happened?" she asked him quite confused nd rubbed her head. He turned around to face her. She was brought here too? Great, just great . . . his thoughts trailed off as she spoke again. "Um, hello? What happened?" he bit his lower lip.

"I'm not exactly sure but I can tell you that you're not on what you call Earth anymore." a very confused look crossed her face. "You're on Gaea now." he looked back up at the sky and as did Yoko. She almost fell over at the sight. Before her in the sky was the moon which overlapped the Earth.

"Okay, this isn't real. It just can't! There's no way that the Earth can be up in the sky!" she exclaimed in disbelief. Yoko then pinched her left arm hard and let out a yelp of pain. "Oh no, this is real. It's not a dream . . ." she sunk to her knees. Van rushed and kneeled beside her.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you back." Yoko looked up at him from the ground.

"Well then how the fuck did you get on Earth in the first place?!" she yelled back at him. Van created a little more distance between himself and Yoko by standing up.

"I'm not sure exactly. The pillar of light just showed up and brought me to your world!" he snapped back at her. Yoko glared at him and stood up.

"Well you didn't have to yell it!" She yelled back at him. One thing she couldn't stand was being yelled at and especial in her present state. Van sighed heavily and began to walk towards a mountainous area to the north. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Yoko asked annoyed that he didn't even ask if she would like to join him.

"I'm heading back to my home." he answered her bluntly.

"And what about me?"Men, they're so impossible! Her mind was fuming mad. "You aren't seriously going to just leave me out here alone."

"And what if I did?" a small grin came to his lips.

"You wouldn't dare!" she growled. "Any ways, you promised you'd find me a way back to Earth and I really don't think by leaving me here is going to fulfill that promise."

"Hey, that's an idea," Van murmured to himself.

"What was that?" Yoko knew he had said something about her. Van sighed again. Why are women from the Mystic Moon so . . . demanding? He wondered as he looked at the distressed girl. Guilt washed over him.

"It was nothing. Just forget about it." Yoko still didn't looked pleased. "Would you like to come with me to my home?" he asked hiding his annoyance. Yoko smiled.

"Now, was that so hard? I just hope the rest of you Gaeain guys have better manners." Van held his tong and walked towards his home, Fanelia.

Half way there, they stopped and made camp. Van stayed awake most of the night and acted as a 'guard.' Shortly after sunrise they were on their way. They arrived in the city of Fanelia by mid-day and Van's arrival caused a big commotion in the city. Many, if not all, of the citizens showed up at the city gates to great their king.

Yoko was somewhat confused. Ok, what the hell? She looked around and saw all the cheering people, young and old. Then without warning what looked like a large cat tackled Van. Yoko then realized it was just a big cat but a cat girl. She had wavy, should length pink hair and wore a very short yellow dress which had black leather shoulder straps. The cat-girl hugged Van fiercely a licked his face.

"Oh Van-sama! I was soooo scared you were dead!" she squealed. Van laughed quietly at his companion.

"Merle, you squeezing me too hard." he said smiling at her. Immediately she let go of him.

"Sorry Van-sama but when you disappeared last night without notice I got really scared! Shit, even Allen was worried and you know it takes a lot to get him worried." Merle then spotted Yoko and looked at her suspiciously. "Who's she Van-sama?" Merle asked coldly.

"Uh this is Yoko." Merle looked up at Van displeased.

"I can't believe you Van-sama! You leave without telling us to go and find a whore?!" Van's and Yoko's eyes widened at the comment. Van couldn't help but laugh.

"Merle, Yoko is not a whore. She is-"

"Van, it's about time you showed up." the voice was that a heavenly one. Yoko turned to the owner of the voice. He sat atop of a white horse and had the typical knightly look. Perfect uniform, perfect hair and perfect face. Yoko found herself breathless at the sight. Okay, this has gone on log enough, what's so special about Van?

"Excuse me Van but what's going on? How come there are so many people here?" she asked him in a whisper.

"Oh please, don't tell me you don't know who Van-sama is." Merle said shrewd way. Yoko shook her head no. Merle rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Van-sama is the king of Fanelia." Yoko glanced back at Van. He-he-he's a king?!?!

  
  


A/N: I know! It's been awhile! I'm sorry for the delay but I've been really busy with school. Any ways, thanx for the reviews. I just love hearing hat you guys think because it helps me make the fic more enjoyable for you. Well, if ya have any flames or questions feel free to e-mail them to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3:The Heavenly Knight

Chapter 3: The Heavenly Knight

  
  


Yoko laid back on the large bed in the Fanelian castle. It was a beautiful warm morning. I still can't believe he's a king. He looks way too young. Hmm . . . I wonder how old? And how available? She giggled to herself. Well, he is cute . . . Lazily she stood up form the bed and walked towards the two french doors leading to a small balcony. She quietly opened the doors and walked towards the railing.

Yoko found herself breathless at the sight before her. The city was rather small but full of life. She could see many men and women walking through the busy streets. Even though it was just a few hours after sunrise, everyone was doing something. Many of the men were building homes while many of the women could be seen in the markets shopping. How can they be so lively at this hour? Yoko wondered. She turned around and went back inside to find that cat-girl from earlier that day.

Merle studied Yoko's every move as she sat on the bed. She wasn't sure about her, but then again Merle was always cautious around foreigners. She watched Yoko go into her bag and pull out some strange clothing.

"Um, can you leave? I need to change." Yoko asked Merle warily. Merle said nothing as she left the room but she face said it all, she didn't like Yoko at all. Strange girl, cat or whatever she is. 

Yoko changed out of her clothing and into her spare clothes that she had packed which was a red tank top and beige short shorts. Now, what to do? Should I just wait here or what? As if an answer to her questions, there was a knock from the door. "Yes?" she called. The door clicked and opened. In walked a tall man with long, golden blond hair. His sapphire blue left Yoko speechless.

Allen looked over the woman before him. She was truly a rare rose indeed. One that would need delicate care. "Can I help you?" Yoko asked as she looked him up and down.

"I'm here to escort you to breakfast my lady." he said with a bow. Yoko blushed a bright red. "My lady, are you alright?" Yoko shook her head.

"I'm fine, really I'm just fine." she answered Allen as she walked towards the doorway.

"May I?" he asked as he held out his hand to her. Yoko blushed and replied with a yes. Allen linked arms with her and led her down the hallway and down the grand staircase to the dinning hall.

Yoko was more than speechless at the sight. The room was huge and just mesmerizing. In the centre of the room was a large, polished oak table set for four. Allen escorted her to her seat at the table. He pulled out the chair for her.

"What's with all the royal treatment?" Yoko asked as she looked at the fine china and silverware. Allen smiled and sat down beside her.

"You are a guest in this castle." Yoko looked at him still confused.

"So what, I'm a guest."

"But not just any ordinary guest. You're from the Mystic Moon." Yoko raised an eyebrow.

"So I'm getting all this special treatment because I'm from the Mystic Moon? Ok, whatever..." it wasn't too long until Van showed up with Merle who was hanging off of his arm as usual. Over the course of the meal, Allen casually flirted with Yoko, who began to flirt back. God, why am I flirting with him? Sure he's nice and all but this is just weird. The guy is like six years older than me! But he does have nice hair . . .

Merle looked at Allen and was actually happy he was courting with Yoko. Hopefully this will keep her attention off of my Van-sama. Van, however wasn't too comfortable with Allen's behaviour. He never really ever felt comfortable while Allen tried to court other women. It always made him think of her, Hitomi. That name however brought back horrible memories. I thought she felt the same way but I guess I was wrong . . .Van let out a small sigh as he thought of their time together during the Destiny War.

For the rest of the day, Van went about his duties. However Hitomi's face always appeared in his head, clouding his thoughts and decisions. Why did I let her leave? If I hadn't, she'd be at my side right now. The pain in his soul brought tears to his eyes.

Merle stood at the doorway of Van's room. Van's sadness was her's as well. For the past two years she had seen him through the worse of times. She had always hoped that by telling him to see her and bring her back would make him happy but she was wrong. Since his trip to the Mystic Moon, he hardly smiled. There's got to be a way to cheer him up. I can't stand this anymore! I may not be the right person for Van-sama but I'll find them for him.

  
  


A/N: Yay! I updated! Sorry about the delay, I kinda forgot the whole plot of the fic -_-; so I just didn't write for a long time. Sorry!


End file.
